Another misundertstading
by mike dragneel
Summary: I have read a lot misunderstanding stories so i wrote one too, end ybut don't worry at the ou will understand that... read to find out. R&R (Read and Review)


**hey there again. this is one of my laziest stories it didn't take so much time. i did it in one day so please be gentle. also** **_Review_**

* * *

1More Misunderstanding

**Lucy's POV**

It was finally the day, although in the beginning I didn't want to participate in an event like that but Erza looked at me with her usual scary face that was saying _"you will do it or you will die"_ and I agreed, but I don't know why, I'm a little bit excided.

I think it will make me forget all the problems about my rent and Natsu with Happy, since the girls will sleep in my apartment. I can't wait to see all the girls there and when I say girls I mean Levy-chan, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Cana .We would take Wendy too but Carla insisted that Wendy should stay away from the perverted talks that we will have so we agreed.

"Now I only need to take a cake for Erza" I thought to myself and erased all the other things from my list.

**End of Lucy's POV**

**Normal POV**

"Geez why do I have to stay here?" Natsu said with a face that you would immediately understand that something was wrong with him "Are you okay Natsu?" asked Mira "Mira why do you girls will do at Lucy's apartment tonight?" asked Natsu somehow annoyed "Well we will do a lot of things" started Mira but Natsu interrupted her asking "like what?" "let me finish okay?" said Mira to him and he nodded "Well I was saying that we will do a lot of thing. One of them is that we will play games, we will dress and make up each other, we will talk about things" was saying Mira but Natsu interrupted her again asking what sort of things "about who do we like, but not the like that you think. That like is when you like spending time with your friends and just have fun, I'm talking about like like, in one simple word we will talk about **_boys_** that we **_love."_** explained Mira

"Boys that you love?" asked Natsu clearly embarrassed

"Yeah" answered Mira with a smile in her face

"And then what will you do" asked again Natsu  
"We will sleep" she answered again

"Oh" said Natsu at first but then continued "ok I think that will be good for Luce" said Natsu with a smile in his face "just don't sleep with Lucy" he said "Why?" asked Mira curious "Well when we sleep together she-" "Wait, what? You guys actually sleep together?" interrupted him Mira and all the guild members stopped for a moment and looked at Natsu "Yeah" said Natsu sweat dropping not knowing why were the guild members looking at him like he did something unexpected.

"So maybe that's why Lucy didn't agree in the first place" Mira thought

"How is it?" asked a guild member blushing  
"How is it" thought Natsu "That's a stupid question, it isn't weird for someone to sleep" Natsu kept thinking but after some minutes he answered

"Well at first she is always yelling at me before we start" he said and paused for a moment thinking all the previous times that Lucy was yelling at him because he wanted to sleep at her bed. The guild members were a little red from the boys comment "but after minutes of convincing her she agrees" continued the boy not caring from the fact that most of his guild members were red in the face "and in the morning she yells and wakes up her neighbors" he continued "What? They do _it_ until the morning?" were the thoughts of all the members "and I always have bruises when we are done" he said with a little smile "WOW, I didn't know that Lucy, the sweet and good little girl Lucy was like_ that _when it comes to _this" _several members thought.

Erza who had heard all the conversation turned to Natsu a little embarrassed with all the things that she had heard and asked him "N-Natsu d-do you and Lucy u-use um.. well protection?"  
"Protection?" Natsu thought and shooked his head and Erza became furious and started yelling "YOU SLEEP WITH HER AND YOU DO NOT USE PROTECTION. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" "Wait Erza it isn't always me" Natsu defended himself "Huh?" said Erza confused "I mean that it isn't always me that want to sleep with her, she too wants to sleep with me sometimes" Natsu said and remembered the nights that were cold Lucy said she wanted him to sleep with her.

The guild members thought for a moment the words that Natsu just shouted and imagined Lucy saying to Natsu "Natsu come here you are actually so hot" thought some members while other members thought "Natsu you turn me on". "Well I'm off for today" shouted Natsu and left home "Oh boy this night was gonna be long for the girls.

**The night at Lucy's house**

The girls played some games, dressed and maked up each other and everything was good until the girls decided to ask Lucy if everything Natsu said was true.

"So Lu-chan" started Levy

"Nani(what)" asked Lucy "who do you like?" continued Levy

"Well it is.. um.." started Lucy but Erza interrupted her "It's Natsu right" she said and everyone saw Lucy's cheeks become red "Well yeah a little" Lucy said to the girls "A little? You guys are having sex and you are saying that a little?" thought the girls. The night then passed really quite something that Lucy founded weird.

**The Next Day**

The girls with Lucy entered the guild and greeted everyone, but the guild members couldn't face Lucy after the previous day talk. Lucy founded weird but let it go. Natsu came and the guild members kept staring at them so much that both Natsy and Lucy couldn't handle it and left home, well Lucy's home

"What's up with everyone?" asked Lucy

"I don't know but they were acting weird" answered her Natsu and then started asking questions to her if she had fun and other.

**Meanwhile at the Guild**

"I think we should go to their house and apologize to them" suggested Levy and Erza agreed "Yeah I think you are right. Let's go." said Erza.

When they arrived at Lucy's house they heard some noises like "Oh Natsu yes keep doing that" "I wasn't going to stop Luce" they both blushed a lot but stayed a little more and continued hearing "oh yes Natsu" "Oh Lucy I'm tired" complained Natsu after some minutes "Okay then, now it is your turn, just lets change our position. You should just relax and let everything to me I'm gonna handle the rest" they heard Lucy saying "Oh God Lucy that' amazing" Natsu moaned. They continued like that for some minutes and heard Lucy saying "Oh Natsu I can't go on anymore lets rest for a moment and then we can continue" "Ok" agreed Natsu.

After this little experience Levy and Erza got to the guild and told everyone what they had heard. At first they didn't believe it, but then they saw Natsu and Lucy smiling. The guild members greeted them so they wouldn't look suspicious.

"So guys what were you doing all day?" asked Mira

"Well we didn't do anything unusual" started Lucy but then turned to Natsu and smiled. She was about to say something but Erza interrupted her and said to her "Come on Lucy why don't you tell us the truth already, we heard you today"

"Oh, then why didn't you join us?" asked Lucy and at her comment the most male guild members nose-bleeded.

"J-Join you?" asked Erza embarrassed "Yeah, why not? I know that he is only one but we can share him if you want" said Lucy and the rest male members that didn't have nose-bleeded fainted "What is she thinking" thought both Levy and Erza.

"But Lu-chan we can't" exclaimed Levy "its, your and Natsus business" she continued.

"Oh and why not? You must fell his hands when he is -"  
"STOP do not say it" all the girls shouted.

"Why? It's not like it is something bad" said Lucy confused because of her guild members actions.

"It's not bad, it's freaking sex Lucy, SEX" Erza shouted in order to stop the blonde  
"What?" shouted Lucy embarrassed, but after some time she started laughing with Natsu "What's so funny Lucy?" some guild members asked.

"We…We weren't talking about sex, we were talking about massage" answered Lucy while laughing

"Yeah what do you think that we are, some kind of perverts? Lol" continued Natsu for her.

"Oh" came out of their guild members mouth

"Okay-okay we will leave you here to clean your minds, we are going home now." Lucy said to her guild members and left with Natsu.

"Oh I feel so..so" started Levy "embarrassed?" continued Erza "Yeah" she agreed and the other members nodded.

**With Natsu and Lucy**

"Oof today was a very weird day don't you think so too babe?" said Natsu to Lucy

"Yeah it was, but from now on we must be more careful Natsu, I don't want our little secret to be exposed" said Lucy with a serious face "okay-okay we will not do _that _so often if that's what you want" suggested Natsu

"No its not that, its just that we need to be more careful, do you understand?" she said to him and he nodded

"So what you say, want to _massage _you again?"

"Not today I can't take it anymore, but tomorrow we can go to a mission the two of us and continue the _massage_" answered Lucy.

**THE END**

* * *

So now that you have read it please **Review **


End file.
